<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lion Tamer by reading_after_darkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605377">Lion Tamer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reading_after_darkness/pseuds/reading_after_darkness'>reading_after_darkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reading_after_darkness/pseuds/reading_after_darkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You attempt to 'tame the beast' and turn him into a sensual lover</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lion Tamer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay, this one is really filthy! I love the idea of TDK Joker being a rough man, but, I am a sucker for sensuality</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was deliciously beast-like in many ways, the wild glint in his merciless dark eyes, the blond-green mop of hair that framed his gnarled features like a mane; on rare and intoxicating occasions when he let you feast your eyes on his bare frame, it was the way his muscles flexed and rippled like a panther on the prowl. He was no young cat, his body studded with mars and imperfections earned over the years as he scrapped and hustled. He was an alpha; the media called him <em>Clown Prince</em> but the title demeaned him, he was the <em>King </em>of the hellish jungle known as Gotham. Yet, all this was not what brought the beast to life. The thing that set him apart from other men was his mind and his heart. Impervious to pain and fear, obsessive, beyond reason; driven, beyond control, and as sharp and ruthless as a Great White Shark on a blood trail, with the soulless eyes to match.</p><p>Now, those fierce eyes flickered over your neck, his breath hot on your skin as he pushed his suited body into yours. An aroused gasp left your lips, head tipped back against the wall as he stooped to bite into your shoulder, grazing his teeth, then sucking firmly at your skin. He shoved a toned thigh between your legs forcing your legs apart and rubbing his tense thigh muscle against your crutch, his hands grasping firmly at your hips. A moan escaped your lips as he ground his hips into you, the hard bulge in his pin stripped pants almost painful against your sensitive body, clawing his gloved fingers into your waist as he pinned you with his weight.</p><p>You were already spacing out, delirious with the pleasure and excitement he incited. How many times had he turned up this <em>hungry?</em> Helping himself quickly to what was his and ravishing you with a torturous ferocity? You knew where this was headed and you loved the heat, yet you longed to savor him more than he usually let you. What would it take for <em>you</em> to have your way with <em>him</em>, for the<em> lion</em> to surrender to the<em> lioness</em>?</p><p>You had dreamed about it too many times; woken at midnight in an erotic sweat, picturing his skin against yours, hips flush and legs intertwined, caged beneath his arms as he rocked rhythmically into you. Why did you dream of sensuality from a beast of a man who surely didn’t posses a scrap of it? He was not soft anywhere, not his calloused hands, not his rugged face nor forceful kisses, and certainly not his heart, or his love.</p><p>The action of him ripping off a glove with his teeth snapped you back to attention. Tossing the glove aside, he growled deep in his chest as he pushed his bare hand down the front of your pants, working forcefully against the tight material to feel your insides. Again, you moaned out, your eye lids heavy as you struggled to keep your focus on him. You could see his pulse beating in his strong neck, you could feel his thundering heart reverberating through you, as he made his passionate attack.</p><p> “Wait!” Your own voice shocked you as it left your throat and pierced the white noise of his labored breathing.</p><p> Those untamed eyes snapped at you, his hand still. What were his eyes telling? Anger? Frustration? His dilated pupils flickered back and forth as he stared at you.</p><p> Gingerly you raised your hands to his jaws, your heart bursting with euphoric bolts of adoration as you ran a thumb tenderly over the lumps and diverts of his scarred cheek, reaching the corner of his mouth, you trailed a finger over his bottom lip, his lip curling under the pad of your thumb.</p><p>Now there was no mistaking the look in his eyes, he was <em>furious</em>. The ‘wild cat’ was fed-up being taunted and teased by the <em>meek</em> gazelle and it was only time before he ripped her to pieces. His eyes narrowed and a warning growl escaped him, before he plunged forward again, thrusting his tongue into your mouth and dragging your body to him like a lion on the Serengeti plains.</p><p>Involuntarily, you gasped with pleasure at his aggressive advance but resisted him none the less. Taking your hands to his chest you pushed back, creating a space between you so you could look up at his face.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>” you gushed in a throaty whisper, trying to force him away.</p><p>Perhaps due to his curiosity more than genuine compliance, he humored you and took a couple of steps back. His eyes flickered with irritation and a sharp snort of frustration let you know you were balancing on a fine edge.</p><p>His broad shoulders stooped and his heavy gaze watched you as you moved towards the kitchen table. You felt his eyes burning into your back as you nervously picked up a chair and made your way to him in the center of your living room. He loomed over you, watching from above like a bird of prey whilst you placed the chair behind him.</p><p>You came back to face him, meeting his gaze as you let out a deep sigh, letting your shoulders relax and smiling up at him sweetly. His black eyes showed his irritation, but you could also see the hint of intrigue. You were testing the waters and so far, it seemed safe enough to proceed.</p><p>You raised your hands to his chest, pausing a moment to feel the deep rise and fall beneath your palms before you pushed him down into the chair. Again, he humored you, never taking his eyes off you; his tongue darted out to wet his lip as he dropped into the seat, adjusting the rigid bulge at his crutch with an exasperated grunt.</p><p>As you marveled at what you had managed so far, your stomach burned with want. You couldn’t believe the sight before you as he sat, his palms resting on his thighs, breathing heavily, just waiting to see your next move.</p><p>Tentatively, you moved forward to stand between his knees; studying his features with soft eyes, you raised a hand to stroke your fingers through his hair. His eyes fell shut at your gentle touch and a quite hum escaped his pursed lips. His locks felt soft, despite how tangled and wild they appeared and the sensation of his hair on your fingertips gave you tingles. Gently you turned his chin upward and he opened his eyes, meeting your gaze with an uncharacteristically soulful stare. For reasons you couldn’t explain, it seemed he had decided to let you lead him. In this moment, you loved him more than ever; your heart ached as your eyes traced his broken, <em>perfect</em>, features.</p><p>Your lips were soft and slightly parted when you pressed them to the corner of his mouth, earning you a sound somewhere between a groan and growl; whatever it was, it was the sound of satisfaction from deep inside his chest. Incredibly, something so simple sent endorphins rushing through you and made your heart race, you wondered if a heart could explode. His eyes were like slits as he surrendered to the pace you were setting. You began to kiss along his jaw line, tracing his scars. Gently you peppered kisses the full length of his gnarled cheek, the texture was rough and uneven and the paint tasted strange; both bitter and sweet at once. At this, the muscles in his jaw tensed and his heavy eyes shot open; eyeing you suspiciously.</p><p>“<em>Shhh</em>” You cooed, your own eyes heavy pools. “let me <em>please</em> you”</p><p> With a sigh his body settled into the chair and his hand swept up the length of your thigh, coming to rest at the small of your back.</p><p>You pushed his jacket off his shoulders and he leaned forward to let it drop away. You took your fingers to the silk of his vest, slipping open the buttons and letting the vest follow the jacket to the floor and then his patterned silk shirt.</p><p>Your breath caught in your chest as your eyes roamed the newly exposed landscape. Small striations showed in the muscle of his chest as he stroked the small of your back. His stomach, taught and lined, was pocked with gnarly white deposits of scar tissue where his gut had been near fatally punctured.</p><p> You once believed he had nine lives, like a cat, but he out-lived them long ago.  </p><p>His eyes shone and an arrogant smile tugged at his lip; he knew too-well you liked what you saw. </p><p>His eyebrows sprung up as you lowered to your knees before him.</p><p>You, ran your hands up the snug fabric of his suit pants feeling his taught muscles beneath. He rumbled something you couldn’t make out as you slid your palm over his impatient member, stroking him through the fabric.</p><p>You kissed his stomach, trailing your fingers over the contours of his abdominal muscles and the map of healed wounds. He shifted impatiently, his knees broad, hungry eyes watching you.</p><p>“Doll,” he purred through his teeth as he intertwined his fingers into the back of your hair, “Ya tryin to kill me? what are ya wait-in for?” The tone of his voice edged on desperate and he gave the fistful of hair a squeeze.</p><p>His tormented member sprang to attention as his pants released and he shifted his hips so you could drag them down and off his ankles.</p><p> He stared down at you with the single-minded focus of the tortured as you took your tongue to his tip. He tasted salty on your tongue, a little bitter but pleasant and he shuddered at your reserved approach.</p><p>Guiding his rock-hard erection, you swirled your tongue around him before dipping into your mouth, enveloping him with the warm and wet inside. He was too large for you to take him all, but you tried your best, opening wide and swallowing him as deep as you could. This drew a deep groan from him and he pressed his hips up, desperate for you to take a little more. You began to work up and down on him, taking him in and out of your jaws, slick with saliva whilst low rumbles of pleasure reverberated through his body.</p><p>“aahhh, doll” the words seemed to tumble involuntarily as you sped up, cupping his boys as well.</p><p>His hips tilted back and forth to meet your hollow cheeked suction; grunts and mutterings escaped his lips and the taste of him increased in your mouth as he teetered on the edge. The ache in your own body increased at the tantalizing display of his pleasure and you felt yourself grow despicably wet. Soon you were moaning against his cock as he thrust himself into your mouth, his hands holding back your hair and his head tilted so that he could watch himself slide inside you.</p><p>As much as you enjoyed to please him, you were hungry to <em>feel </em>him as well. As you started at your jeans, he pulled you up so you could climb into his lap, straddling him with your bare legs. His hands were firm but tender as they moved across you, the rough patches on his hands scratching at your silky skin. You propped yourself up, with his assistance, feeling his cock pressed up against your stomach as you leaned into his naked chest and kissed him. His mouth met yours, slightly open, his lips ghosting yours. His hands traced your thighs, cupping your bottom and squeezing as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, massaging his lips and tongue against yours, deep and passionate. His kisses tasted of the desire to bond, to merge, rather than to dominate.</p><p>You had never dared to believe you could <em>have</em> him in this way and as you drowned in oxytocin, you knew you wanted to<em> live</em> and one day <em>die </em>beside this man.</p><p>With strong arms he hitched your hips up and you guided yourself onto his tip, pausing a moment as you watched each other’s faces. Finally, he let go and you plunged down, his smudged face contorting at the feel of you as he entered. A cry escaped your lips as his girth stretched you open, the intensity quickly giving way to deep pleasure.</p><p>Joker gripped his fingers into your hips, following your motion and encouraging you as you pleasured yourself on his length. His mouth ajar, his tongue roamed against the inside of his own cheeks, his brow furrowed with concentration as he controlled his urge.</p><p> “<em>Joker</em>!” you moaned as his hard cock filled you and your buttocks settled firmly on his hips. He wrapped his arms around your back, embracing you tightly as he kissed and sucked at your neck. His tongue was warm and wet on your neck and elicited whimpers of pleasure, more still when he peeled the shirt from your body and sucked at your breast.</p><p>He grasped firmly at your hips rocking you harder. You panted, your bodies becoming slick with sweat as you picked up rhythm; a delicious knot of tension building in your stomach. Grimacing with the effort to hold out, joker rutted his hips up into yours, losing the last threads of self-control he slammed hard into you. You cried out as he pushed, adjusting your position so he could drive into you. At this, Jokers’ eyes rolled back, understanding that his torment was nearing the end.</p><p>The thickness of his shaft and the friction against his belly hit all your most sensitive places and soon you could feel your internal tension building to intolerable levels.</p><p> “more<em>, please!</em>” you voice was thick and desperate, the flicker of ego unleashed across his eyes as he obliged, throwing his hips up and squeezing your body against him like a rag-doll, his face buried in your neck.</p><p>Soon, you felt your muscles contract and a strangled cry leave your throat before convulsions swept your body. Jokers final strikes were erratic and you felt him shudder as he released inside you.</p><p> When the heavy breathing settled, he brushed a sweaty strand from your eyes with a dopey smile. You looped your arms around his neck. He was a mess, as were you, but he was perfect.</p><p> “I <em>love</em> you,” you told him pressing a kiss against his lips. He kissed you back, trailing small circles on your back with a lazy finger.</p><p>His eyes in this moment were not guarded or dark, they were chocolaty and <em>almost</em> warm.</p><p>He still reminded you of a beast, with his broad tan shoulders and rugged mane, but you were his lioness and this beast was <em>your </em>king.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have made it this far, thank you! Comments and con-crit welcome and appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>